


Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Spxtkr [3]
Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Gay, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Tucker was sick of hearing the pointless pedantry that Specs was spouting, so he came up with a brilliant idea to get him to shut up.





	Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, I wanted to write up a daily drabble to get me going, because I have requests and other fics I want to write that I need to get to. This ended up being a bit dirtier than I’d originally intended, but that’s okay. Sometimes the story takes over. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Edit: This is reposted from an account I used but am no longer going to use.

“I don’t need to read minds to know what you’re thinking and I just have to say: no, it’s a bad idea, don’t do it.” 

“Oh, come on, Specs. Don’t be so stubborn. It’s not a _bad_ idea. There are no--”

“There are _so_ many bad ideas, don’t even make me reference them.” 

Of _course_ Specs would go straight to the nerd hole. Crossing his arms over his chest, Tucker rolled his eyes and huffed a little. Oh, what was he going to do with this asshole? If only he could get Specs to chill the fuck out for ten minutes.

“You’re having _more_ bad ideas.” Specs accused, eyes narrowing behind his glasses. They made his bright eyes shiny, even when he glowered over them, hands on his hips and weight on one leg. He looked like he was about to pop, a vein in his forehead throbbing and his jaw clenched until his head pounded. 

“I’m having good ideas about shutting you up.” Tucker smirked, caging the other in against the nearest wall with his thickly muscled arms. “Not so much bad ones.”

“We’re _working_ \--” Specs hissed softly, though the thigh shoved between his own was making him regret just how tight most of his pants were.

“Boys!” Elise’s voice cut through the haze Tucker was putting him in, and Specs stared at her, wide-eyed, as if he were a kid that got caught doing something awkward by his mother. Which, essentially, it sure felt like he had. “You’re supposed to be doing preliminary work?”

“Y-yeah,” Still stuck to the wall thanks to Tucker’s weight, Specs pushed on his chest a couple times before he finally managed to free himself. It seemed Tucker was more put out than anything, while the bespectacled man had become a cherry that he definitely wanted to get into his mouth. He pushed up his glasses in a huff and stormed off, ready to take a few more notes and inspect a few more pipes in the basement. 

“You,” Elise began, “Are going upstairs. Come on.” It was as if she were scolding him for trying to get with her son, but they both knew it was more a matter of principal. They needed to be sharp for this.

“Alright, alright, Jesus. Get off my dick.” Tucker murmured, hands up and palms out as he passed by her.

“It looked like you wanted him there, instead.” Elise smirked slightly, hearing Tucker choke as he rounded the bannister and started up the stairs. These boys, if she didn’t keep them on their toes, who would?

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I think I’m finally on a roll again. I have at least put out one thing a day! Now, just to get them edited and posted up. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: “I don’t need to read minds to know what you’re thinking and I just have to say: no, it’s a bad idea, don’t do it.”


End file.
